


Are you lonesome tonight?

by Writing_in_silence



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: 1950's AU, Christmas Eve, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-11
Updated: 2013-12-11
Packaged: 2018-01-04 08:39:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1078899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writing_in_silence/pseuds/Writing_in_silence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>December 24, 1950<br/>She did not expect this at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Are you lonesome tonight?

**Author's Note:**

> This was made during my special literature class, we were tasked to create a short story and this is what came to mind.  
> I find stories like these very interesting.  
> Also, this is actually supposed to be posted on Christmas time.  
> Oh well.

December   
24  
1950

11:50 pm

It was Christmas Eve, she lay in bed, staring at the ceiling, she does not expect anything from her father, after when he found out about her "friend". 

She never expected anything...not really, she understands everything that happens, maybe...

But what she knows is that nothing good will happen to her, after all that had happened?

She would never expect something nice will come to her.

She did not expect the sounds of the rustling of leaves, and the feeling of excitement in her.

She did not even expect that knocking on her window, she walked towards the window, drawing back the curtains and gasped softly when she saw the familiar grin on her...girlfriend?

She opened the window, allowing Hitch to enter, the taller girl brushed off the snow on her jacket, smiling softly at her.

"Hey." 

She can't help but return the gesture, smiling back as she wrapped her arms around the brunette. "Hello..."

They stayed like that for some time, the normally brusque girl was silent, nuzzling against her shorter partner's neck.

"Merry Christmas, Annie." she mumbled, capturing Annie's lips into a chaste kiss.

It is now 12 midnight...

And Annie never expected this at all.


End file.
